


The Savior and the broken

by Wolfy_luv



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: His Dark Materials AU, Hux is a ball of anxiety and depression, M/M, Snoke isn't nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: Hux had saved Ren from the fall of starkiller, but it's left him with too many feelings.





	The Savior and the broken

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Cylin-aka-ankamo on Tumblr's AU. Nahna is just a ball of cuteness.

It was too soon, so much happened in the last few hours that had left Hux and his crew scrambling for safety. Hux was tasked with one last mission before starkiller was completely destroyed. When he found Ren laying in the snow, barely breathing, Nahna laying close to him, flickering from her Vornskr form to her Jakrab form, unsure of how she wants to present herself. 

"Look at you Ren," Hux muttered to himself as he knelt next to him. Berrinwei huffs in disgust and Hux shoots him a look. Hux looks to Nahna and back to Ren before gently picking Ren up, stumbling a little. "You're going to be okay Ren...you're safe, we're safe." Hux repeated to Ren as he made his way to the shuttle that awaits them. Nahna followed behind, slowly, stumbling herself as she tried to keep up. 

When he managed to get Ren and Nahna onto the Finalizer, Hux's anxiety was through the roof. Berrinwei's feathers and scales bristle from his nerves and huffs. "Armitage, he'll be okay. He's strong, we both know that. You have a ship to run, people who need you." Berrinwei nuzzles into Hux's neck, trying to get him to calm himself. 

Hux sighs and finally peels himself away from the medbay and slowly walks the halls to the Finalizer, having Berrinwei put in the command to jump to hyperspace. 

Hux stood on the bridge of the Finalizer, overseeing preparations to exit hyperspace. After the defeat and lose of Starkiller base, Hux has been feeling less like himself. Berrinwei sat across his shoulders, his scales and fur all a frazzled mess as he watches Hux and the others in the room.

"Sir, we will be at the supreme leader's planet shortly." Lieutenant Mitaka piped up from beside him. Tama and Berrinwei stare each other down as Hux merely nods in acknowledgement, not paying any attention to the man beside him.

"Very well Lieutenant." Hux dismissed as he turned on his heels, already heading to the door. "You have the floor as I head to the medbay to check on the status of Lord Ren."

Mitaka just stared after the man, hat in hand, Tama nudging him worriedly as she puffed up a bit. He sighed and petted her soothingly. "I know Tama, we all felt the loss of Starkiller. But it's harder on the General because that was his design." Tama nodded in understanding, knowing Mitaka is nervous about standing on the bridge, leading others in place of their General.

Hux made his way down to the medbay and turned down a corridor right before the main area, heading to a private sector for high ranking officers and the resident force user. Berrinwei bristled as Hux's nerves became worse the closer he got to Ren's bacta tank. 

"He will be okay if I let him out early, he will be okay if I..." Hux repeated like a mantra looking around for a doctor. Berrinwei stayed quiet, observing his human as he slowly fell apart before him. 

Nahna watches Hux silently from Ren's cowl. Her eyes barely open as Hux speaks to the doctor. She looks over to Ren's figure suspended in the bacta tank and feels worried for what is to become of them both. 

The sounds of the bacta tank draining and Ren gasping had Nahna worrying. She watched as the droids tried to help Ren to a near by bed. He shoved them to the side and placed his hand on a wall to brace himself, still dizzy from the sudden change. "N-Nahna...w-where is..." Ren panics as Nahna makes her way over to him, her form taking on that of a Vornskr. 

"Ben...it's okay, I'm here." She murmurs as she nuzzles his side. Hux immediately rushed to his side as Ren sunk to his knees. Shaking with tears in his eyes, he pulls Ren close to his chest. Nahna and Berrinwei bristle from their contact and watch them closely. 

"D-don't do that again Ren..." Hux mutters into Ren's shoulder as he sobs. Ren slowly brings his arms around Hux to hug him, unsure what happened since his duel with the scavenger. 

"H-Hux...I...where..." Ren doesn't know what to say as he clings to the sobbing General, fully aware of the droids and doctor watching them. Hux hiccups and swipes at his eyes as he pulls away from Ren, sniffling and trying to set himself straight.

"I...I..." Hux looks at Berrinwei, unsure of how to voice what he has to. Berrinwei nods to him and Hux takes a deep breath.  
"W-we are exiting hyperspace, when we do, I...I am powerless to stop them from...from taking you to him. He...I...I can't have him hurt you again. N-not when I just got you back from...from nearly bleeding to death. And...and..." 

Hux rambled on as Berrinwei's scales and fur stand on end, showing the clear anxiety his partner has. Nahna blinks, just as confused as Ren is. Then realization dawns on them both and they're both shaking in fear. Their fates sealed and the man who Ren had fallen for was the one to doom them.

"Hux, Hux...I'll be okay, I promise I will come back to you. I will make sure nothing will change," Ren looks to Nahna and looks as uneasy as he feels. "Nahna and I will come back stronger. We will make sure to come back to you."

Hux sniffles again and looks down, knowing an empty promise when he hears one. He remembered the last time Ren went away to train with the supreme leader, he hasn't been the same. 

"J-just, just come back in one piece Ren, please." Hux looks up at him and strokes the side of his face with the now present scar. "I-if not for me, then for revenge o-on the scavenger who d-did this to you."

Ren nuzzled his hand and turned to kiss his palm. "I'll come back for you Hux, I promise you. Nothing will keep me from you." 

Nahna went over to Ren's cowl and brought it back over to him, knowing how cold he feels. Ren curled against Hux, still covered in bacta and shivering from the cold. In a couple hours they will be on the surface, unsure if they'll survive the training the supreme leader has for them. Unsure if they'll be the same as when they left.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended way longer than I thought it would but I kinda love this AU xD


End file.
